Without You
by burstingcolours
Summary: New Directions wonders why Blaine's parents were never around. One-shot. Fill for Glee Angst Meme. Trigger warning for vague description of depression


**Fill for GleeAngstMeme.**

**glee-angst-meme (.) livejournal (.)com/ ?thread=13596031#t13596031**

**Just remove brackets and spaces**

**I was listening to Glee's Without You while writing this henceforth the title of the fic. I know, lame title is lame.**

**Summary : New Directions wonders why Blaine's parents were never around. One-shot. Trigger warning for vague description of depression**

**Don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Friends and family congregated in the green room, congratulating each glee club member for their 3rd Regionals win. The green room was filled with happiness and tears that they don't notice one boy sitting on the couch away from all the joyous occasion. Everybody was cheering loudly; the large 1st place trophy was handed around so that everybody knows what they've worked so hard for. The New Directions worked so hard for this title, the second time and they've come a long way since. Hugs were given all around. Everybody was too engrossed with their win that they really didn't notice that lone boy sitting on the couch, wishing for the warmth of a family.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Kurt called, walking towards him before plopping on the couch, a gleeful grin plastered on his face. It's obvious that the win means something to him. He's glad for his beau. "C'mon dear, stop sulking, we won! We won the freaking Regionals again. I know it's nothing new but at least we have another chance at Nationals!" Kurt said with such conviction that Blaine can't help but smile a little at those words.

"Yeah, I know. But, today is their day, you know. I just can't help it," Blaine admitted softly, looking up to see his boyfriend. Bright blue ones met warm hazel eyes that bear so much emotion. Today was also the day of his grandparents death anniversary.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. And the worst part of it, Maria isn't here right now 'cause some guy is stirring up trouble at the firm. So, I guess, I just don't have the heart to celebrate right now."

Before Kurt could brighten up his boyfriend's mood, Mercedes sat down next to Blaine and asked a question he knew that Blaine dreads hearing; " Hey Blaine, where's your parents?"

She said it as she scanned the room, looking for adults with curly hair or olive-tan skin.

"Oh, umm."

"Yeah, Blainers. Where are your parents?"

By then, all the glee clubbers stopped their discussions mid-way to know the answers to the question. Every event that involved the involvement of parents, they never did see Blaine with an adult.

"C'mon honey, tell them. They've been worried about you," Kurt encouraged softly in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Before telling the New Directions, Blaine pulled his legs together, wrapping his arms around it, placing his chins on top of his knees.

"My parents died during the 9/11 attack," gasped were heard all around, "I was born a New Yorker. My grandparents live in Ohio, so I moved here after their funeral. After their death, my parents company closed down and all the profits and inheritance were passed down to me. I had a lived-in nanny, Maria, taking care of me ever since my birth. Till now she's still here. She's the best nanny anyone can have. A few months before I met Kurt, my grandparents died in a car accident. You know the accident involving the two big trucks and several other cars? Yeah, my grandparents were in those cars. Today is their death anniversary, by the way," Blaine laughed to himself before continuing, "Their law firm, you know, Anderson & Family, it's now under my name since I'm the sole heir. So, my nanny became my legal guardian ever since. But it's not family. What's the use of having billions of dollars under my name if I can't share it with my family? I had to become an adult at a young age. I had to grow up. I had no other alternative." Blaine stopped himself, brushed his tears away before continuing the hardest part of his story.

"I was bullied for being gay and I lost members of my family so, I resorted to cutting. I was in a great deal of depression. My world was dark then. No colours. All I saw were crimson red. I OD-ed twice. I've been on suicide watch too many times to count. Luckily my nanny found me before I had any chance to end my life. The day I met Kurt at the bottom of the Dalton stairs, I wanted to cut again, maybe end my life once and for all. I had everything prepared," He lifted to look at Kurt in the eyes, "But Kurt, my sweet, darling love, Kurt, he's my saviour, my angel. He brought me back to life and I am thankful of that, every single day of my life. Although I have no family, I had found one in Kurt." He finished, closing his eyes, willing for the tears to stop flowing. He suddenly felt lips on his eyes, kissing his tears away. He opened them to see Kurt, staring at him with his big blue eyes trying to convey the words of _I love you_. He smiled at him placing kiss on his cheeks before looking at his New Directions friends.

"But-but, you look so dapper like. How can someone like you be suicidal?" Tina asked the question he heard so many times before.

"Looks can be deceiving, huh," Blaine gave a humourless laugh. "Like I said, Kurt changed my life. The Hudmels were accepting of me. They, too, became my family. I found a great brother in Finn, a caring Mother in Carole and one of the most wonderful Father in Burt. Though we're not related at all, they've became my family and I am thankful for that, every single day. My nanny is my everything too and I'll never, ever, _ever _forget her care and concern towards me. Her love especially. And I've also found my family in the New Directions. So, thank you for that."

Tears were flowing freely down each person's cheek, in the room. Some were downright bawling. Even those badass ones like Puck and Santana had tears down their cheeks.

"Hey hey, come on. Stop it with the pity party. We've just won the Regionals, we should be celebrating, not crying over me! Hey, come on laugh a little! No more tears."

"You know Blaine, you're our family too," Rachel finally said, drying off her tears.

"I know, and I am lucky," He smiled, showing his gratitude to the New Directions members. "C'mon, party at my house," he said, "No alcohol," he continued hurriedly after he caught Mr. Schue's glare and all the other parents, at him.

"Yeah! Party at Anderson's," Puck cheered loudly, standing up and heading towards the door. The New Directions followed him before saying the words of _We're here for you _and _Count on us for anything that you need _and _Dolphins don't cry_, earning a hug from Brittany before she was pulled away by Santana, saying _Hobbits makes crying looks uglier_. He smiled at that sentiment.

Before he stood up to leave, he was engulfed in a hug he familiarises himself too many times. "I love you, Blaine Anderson and I'm so, _so _proud of you," Kurt said pulling away from the hug.

"I know, I love you too, so much," Blaine said, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"C'mon let's go enjoy this one hell of a party," Kurt said with a smile, holding his hands, walking out of the room together.

Yes, Blaine Anderson thought; without Kurt Hummel he wouldn't be here to enjoy the beauty of a family.

* * *

><p>So, how'd I do? I think it's kinda sucky. I don't know...<p> 


End file.
